Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to media handoff between a cellular network and Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN).
Background Art
Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) is an architectural framework defined by 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) for delivering IP-based multimedia services, including voice, video, and/or Short Message Service (SMS) to User Equipments (UEs). While IP-based multimedia services can be provided over both a cellular network and a wireless local area network (WLAN), the standard-defined handover process of the services between the two networks requires a significant amount of time that degrade user experience.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.